The Blazing Storm Saga Book 1
by PheonexX
Summary: Join Derek Storm as he journeys around kanto with a shiny charmander,a bossy girl with a kind heart and a happy go lucky boy who holds a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer= I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning in pallet town. A boy who was ten year's old was walking towards professor oak's lab. He had jet black hair, pale gray eyes and was tall and lean. He was wearing a

Black jacket with a design of glowing wings at the back that were outlined with electrical thunderbolts. His name was Derrick Storm.

As derrick walked towards the lab he saw his best friend Nikki hurrying up towards him and before he could even say hello say grabbed and started to drag him.

"Come on Derek or we will be late," said Niki as she dragged him to oak's lab.

"No need to hurry up Niki," said Derek trying to get her to go more slowly. But she kept on dragging him till they had reached the lab.

As the two went inside they quickly greeted the professor. Derek looked around the lab it seemed that

Only he and leaf had arrived.

"Hey professor isn't Gary here yet I was expecting to come earlier" asked Derek with relief. Gary was the world's biggest arrogant bastard and the one thing he loved was to pick on others especially Derek.

"He's probably over slept. Now how about I show you your starters?" said the professors indicating to a desk where three poke balls were kept.

"Yes please" said Derek and Niki excitedly

The professor led them to the table and picked up the first ball and let the first Pokémon out. It had a green coloring with green bulb on its back.

"This is bulbasaur the grass type Pokémon" said the professor. He picked the second pokeball up and let it out. It looked like a blue turtle with a brown shell on its back. But unlike a turtle it was bipedal.

"And finally here is the fire type charmander" said the professor as he let it out. The charmander looked like a lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail but instead of having the usual orange colored skin its skin was golden in color.

"Hey professor is that a shiny charmander" said Derek looking at it in awe.

"Why yes it is. In fact it just recently hatched so it's still very young "replied the professor as Derek bent down and started to stroke the charmander's head.

"Char char" it happily said. The professor then gave hi charmander's pokeball along with five extra other's and a pokedex

Nikki walked over to bulbasaur who was starring at her intently then looked over to the professor and said "professor I think I'll take bulbasaur" she said. The professor then picked up bubasaur's poke ball and gave it to her.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the most arrogant bastard in the world. Gary Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I don't know if anyone has read this fic yet, but please do give it a try. In this Chappie we get to see Gary get pounded, along with the journey's beginning.**

***Derek and a shadow (character revealed next chapter) are back to back. Ash's Pikachu, Gary's Blastoise, and Brock's Croagunk are readying attacks***

**Shadow: Well, Derek; what do we do?**

**Pikachu: Pika pi ka pi Piika (Give a disclaimer.)**

**Derek: Seriously… NEVER!**

***Will the disclaimer be made, find out next chapter***

**Shadow: On with the story. DEREK, DUCK!**

Blazing Storm Saga

Chapter 2

Previously:

_Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood the world's greatest bastard, Gary frickin Oak_.

Gary began to walk in. He was wearing a purple T-shirt, brown jeans and a pendant that looked like a water droplet. "Hey Gramps. What's up; you got my Pokemon ready?"

Fun fact: Prof. Oak is Gary's grandpa.

The professor turned around and answered, "Sorry Gary, but only Squirtle is left."

Almost instantly Gary went bug-eyed and it was taking all of Nikki's self control not to burst out laughing, Derek, had no such control, "PFFFT, HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see your face Fairy, oh wait… you can! I got a picture of it."

"Oh can it Breeze, at least Nikki didn't laugh." In an instant, Nikki smashed her fist onto Gary's head and shrieked, "It's Leaf to you, Gary!" While on the inside, _'only Derek can call me Nikki. Why does he have to be so... so... so...'_

While Leaf got stuck in her mind, and Gary began to wake up, Derek thought back to the beginning of the nicknames.

Art of Dialga: flashback, begin!

_It was a Halloween in Pallet town, and 4 year old Derek was walking around wearing a bunch a swirling strands of cloth, looking suspiciously like bed sheets; he was a tornado. Next to him was Nikki, dressed in all green; she was a leprechaun. Finally, looking like he was in torture, was Gary; dressed in all pink, with a tiara, a wand, and little wings; he was a fairy._

_All of sudden, Gary began whining, "Why in the name of Arceus are we doing this?"_

_Derek began to reply, "Well, my last name is Storm, and it seemed ironic to dress as one, so I did."_

_Nikki continued, "I'm lucky, hence, the green"_

_They then spoke together, "And you lost the bet, so you got to be a Fairy."_

_Gary stopped and spoke angrily, "Well Nikki, you look like a Leaf! And Derek you're no tornado, YOU'RE A BREEZE!"_

_Everything appeared to stop. Each of the kids gave a reply:_

_"Hm, I actually like Leaf."_

_"A BREEZE! A BREEZE! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, FAIRY!"_

_"NO WAY, BREEZE!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

Art of Dialga: flashback, end!

Derek gave a sweat drop; the two had argued for so long, they got no candy.

Oak then gave a cough to get back everyone's attention. As the three kids faced him, the professor asked Gary if he would take Squirtle.

"Sure, I was going to take him anyways."

As Oak gave Gary Squirtle's ball, and the usual set, Derek faced his new Charmander down.

"So… how do you like the name Blaze?"

Leaf **(from now on Nikki is Leaf)** turned to the trainer and asked, "Blaze; Really?"

"Hey, don't diss the name; Blaze likes it. Right?" The lizard pokemon gave a nod, "See; besides, I spent all night thinking of it."

Before Leaf could comment, Gary butted in, "So Nik-" Gary nearly flinched when Nikki raised her hand, "Leaf, wanna travel with The Oak."

Derek spoke out, "Hey, Nikki's my friend, so she's traveling with me or no one."

Not giving Leaf a chance to speak, Gary challenged Derek, "Tell you what, we'll have a battle; the winner travels with Leaf."

"Fine."

"Good."

With a huff, Leaf walked off thinking, _'Derek, if you lose, then you will know true suffering!'_

**"BOYS, DO NOT FIGHT IN MY LAB!"**

-Robobattle… Oops wrong show-

Gary and Derek faced off on opposite sides of an arena.

It was basic; a flat strip of land with a few rocks littering it.

The professor came up, "For this match, I will referee; my word is law. Understand? Good, now begin!"

**(I'm not sure how I am at fights so sue me)**

Gary started the battle, "Squirtle, use Tackle now!"

As the name implied, Squirtle took off like a rocket to pound in Blaze's face.

"Blaze, wait for my mark, then use Scratch."

Squirtle closed in... 5 seconds to impact… 4… 3…2... "MARK!"

Just as Squirtle reached Blaze, the fire type pulled back his arms and made two slashes into his opponents head, stopping the attack.

Seeing his pokemon get hurt, Gary quickly called out a command, "Quick, Squirtle; use Withdraw"

Hearing the command, Squirtle showed why he was known as the turtle pokemon, and pulled back into his shell.

Cursing under his breath, Derek told Blaze to back off, _'Not good, Blaze only knows Leer and Scratch; plus, Squirtle's shell is too hard. What do I do?'_

Panicking, Derek scrambled for straws until he got an idea; a stupid idea, but an idea.

"Blaze, pick up Squirtle and use Leer"

"What?!"

"Huh"

"Char?"

Derek smiled, "Trust me."

Doing as Derek said, Blaze picked up Squirtle and glared inside. Almost instantly, Squirtle's head popped out in fear, startling Blaze into releasing some small flames.

Leaf gasped, "That's Ember! But, Blaze is too young to know it; how did he do it?"

Derek smirked at Gary's equally shocked expression, and answered Leaf, "Pokemon are a species of animals, and all animals have instincts."

Gary's face dawned in realization, so Derek continued, "A turtle would pop its head out in fear, but a lizard strikes back. And as I hoped, the shock taught Blaze Ember. So; Blaze, end it with Scratch!"

Before anyone could react, Blaze lunged out with his claws, knocking out Squirtle once and for all.

Scanning both pokémon, Oak gave his verdict, "Squirtle is unable to battle; the winner is Blaze, so the victory goes to Derek!"

"Whoohooo! We won! We won!"

Leaf shrugged, and said, "I was going with you anyways."

"Seriously?"

As Gary lamented, Derek and Leaf went to make their final preparations.

Derek and Leaf began their journey expecting a fun time, with no idea of the dangers ahead.

Suddenly, a car drove by, covering Derek in dust, and at the drivers seat was...

**"GARY OAK! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"**

_Omake: Gary's car._

"So, let me get this straight. You, a 10 year old, want a car."

A nod was his answer.

"And why would I do this?"

Gary held a briefcase of money up.

"What color."

**Shadow: Whoo! I'm beat.**

**Derek: Tell me about it; not an easy fight here.**

**Shadow: Indeed… What was that?**

***A roar rang out, and out came…**

**Derek: HOLY CRAP; IT'S HEATRAN!**

**Heatran: ROOOAR! (GIVE THE DICLAIMER)**

**Derek: I said it before and I'll say it again… NEVER!**

**Shadow: Read and Review so we may gain the strength to fight on.**

**Derek&Shadow: THIS IS SPARTA!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Fade in to see Derek hiding behind a wall***

**Derek: Oh, thank God; someone's here! We got so few reviews, that Heatran annihilated us. I barely escaped, but he ate my friend; you know, the shadow. Okay, so could I get some help pleas-**

***GRRRROOOOOAAAHHHH!***

**Derek: F**k; he's found me! And was I just censured? Not cool man!  
><strong>

**Heatran: GRRROOAAAHH! (I'm a girl!)**

**Derek: Huh, go figure; before you ask, I will not give a disclaimer!**

**Heatran: GGRROOAAHH! (THEN DIEEEEEE!)**

**Derek: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Please read on AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blazing Storm.<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

** A new friend… or foe?**

Viridian city; the first step of all new trainers. When one looks here, they expect to see new, mint trainers passing through; not a giant dust cloud.

*ahem* Anyhoo, let's get to our main character.

Derek trudged into the city, next to his equally depressed partner in crime, Blaze.

**(A/N Time** **out! Blaze? Has he no creativity? *stage hand runs up and whispers into the commentator's ear* OHHH; **_**'Blazing Storm'.**_ **N****ow I get it.) **

Up ahead, Leaf called to him, "Oh come on, Derek! You said it yourself; Ember was instinctive, Balze will learn it soon. Won't you, Blazy?"

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Derek replied, "It's not the Ember that bothers me, it's that we got beat; by a Rattata! Also, IT"S BLAZE!"

"Char Char," Blaze continued, "Char char mander, char Charmander."

Feeling a sweatdrop forming, Leaf sighed, "Blaze, we don't speak Pokemon; remember? "

"Don't be rude."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Yeah… let's just come back later.

-I am a line! Fear my line-breaky power!-

Walking up to a dome shaped building, Derek stopped for a bit.

"So, that's a Pokemon center," he said.

Leaf nodded in agreement, "Looks like."

"It looks weird."

"Agreed/Char," came the affirmation from Leaf and Blaze respectively.

Indeed the center looked more like a Pokeball then a hospital; that is to say, a red roof, white walls, and a door replaced what would have been the button.

"GAAAANNNGWAAAAAAYY!/GROOOW GRROOWWW LIITH!"

"Huh?"

Turning to see the source of the odd cry Derek, barely had enough time to push Leaf away before being run over by a dust cloud.

**(A/N Oh, hey! That's the cloud from the first 2 lines!)**

"Hah; I won!"

"GROOWW Grow!"

"Nuh-uh, my toe was first!"

"GRRR Growgrow Lith!"

"Tongue doesn't count!"

Leaf watched the spectacle of a boy arguing with a Pokemon as to who one a race, while Blaze poked Derek with a stick he picked up from who-knows-where.

The boy had sunny-blonde hair, that seemed to be in a perpetual state of bed-head that seemed pretty good on him. Not that she was checking him out or anything! His eyes were a shade of blue, reminiscent of sapphires.

His clothes, however, garnered a raised eyebrow from Leaf; he had an open, orange vest-shirt, with crimson trimmings. On the inside, was a navy blue T-shirt. He had dark blue jeans, that were just the right amount of baggy to be comfy, yet proper. However, the most surprising part was the image of a giant Phoenix on the back, spreading its wings onto his shoulder blades.

Leaf felt the sudden urge to smash her head in, when she saw the boy get set on fire by his Pokemon.

'_Why do the weird ones always find me? Or, do I find them?'_ Shaking her head clear of these thoughts, Leaf observed the appearance of the Pokemon.

He, or she assumed it was a he, stood on four legs. Judging by the attack he used, Leaf figured him to be a fire type. His fur was dominantly red, with streaks of black like a tiger, and he had a tuft of white fur on his head, with a white tail.

"WHO THE HELL RAN OVER ME!"

"Hm?" the boy looked at Derek in confusion,"Hello, what happened to you?"

Feeling his eyebrow twitching, Derek all but stomped into his face.

"You," he shouted, "You and your Arceus damn Pokemon ran over me, so I expect an apology... eh, whoever you are."

The boy took a thinking pose before speaking, "Well; for one, its your fault for not jumping out of my way. So, I'm sorry your reflexes suck."

"Two," he continued, cutting off Derek, "That, 'Damn Pokemon', as you so kindly put it, is my Growlithe, Cano. And three, I am..."

He paused for effect, "Maximus Uzumaki! Trainer, traveler, and informant extraordinaire!"

As he ended Maximus was holding a nice guy pose.** (A/N for those who don't know, its basically a thumbs up with a shiny smile; I think...)**

One could hear multiple responses:

"What is wrong with you?" Leaf said in exasperation, _'always the weird ones; always.'_

"Char?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"GrowGrow," The Growlith, now identified as Cano, growled with a face-paw. Yeah, suck it; people face-palm, well animals face-paw. FUR POWER!

"MY EYES! WHAT IS UP WITH HIS TEETH?" Indeed, Maximus' smile was so bright, Derek could not see.

Maximus, having realized this, stopped the smile of doom and finished his introduction, "You may call me Supreme Overlord Uzumaki; Master of Awesomeness, the King of Legend-wait for it-dary! Or just Max."

-Beware: line forest; line breakers are commonly found within-

The three trainers were sitting in the Pokemon Centre, drinking some soda, when Leaf popped the inevitable question.

"So Max, you said you were a trainer?"

Giving an affirmative nod, the Uzumaki gave his answer, "Yeah, me and Cano are a pretty good team. But," he leaned forward, face appearing completely serious, "What are your names anyways?"

"Oh, yeah; we never told you. Well, I'm Nikki, Nikki Heat, but call me Leaf."

"I'm Derek Storm, and this is my pal Blaze," Derek introduced himself, seemingly over his funk.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You're telling me that _you_ are named _Nikki Heat_, and _you_ are named _Derek Storm_? Did your parents read too much Castle or something?"

He stared in surprise as Derek and Leaf went to the emo corner with a depression cloud over their heads.

"It's not our fault."

"Yeah; our parents named us this, and people always make fun of our names."

"Grow, Grow."

"Yeah, tell me about it; their emo corner is way nicer than mine!"

"Char/Grow."

Suddenly jumping up, Derek pointed at Max, "Time out! You understand Pokemon?"

"Yep. It's all thanks to this little miracle," Max motioned to a device in his ear, similar to a Bluetooth, "Sylph CO gave this to me, and a few others, after I won a lottery. With it, I can understand Pokemon."

"Whoa, that's so cool! Hey, can I have one?" Leaf came up asking.

Derek got startled, "Hey, I want one too; it could help my Pokemon tell me if something's wrong."

"No way; I'm not a charity."

"Please, Max," Leaf requested, putting on an adorable pout; enlarging her eyes, and making them wobble; in other words the puppy dog pout V3.

However, it was for naught as Max just stared at her, before patting her on the head, "Nice try Leaf, but my imouto **(A/N little sis)** does it a lot more, and made it to V7. Basically, I'm immune. However..."

Max leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, "If you beat me in a battle, I'll give you them; no complaints."

Derek got up, "You got it; Blaze and I will trash you!"

The informant let out a laugh, "That's the spirit! Seeing that it's near the end of the day, we'll have our match tomorrow."

With that, the trainers left to sleep. However, Leaf lagged behind for a bit, _'What could have happened to his sister to make his eyes show so much sadness... no; despair is more appropriate'_

"Oi! Leaf, come on."

"Coming!" _'Maximus Uzumaki, just who are you?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek: AHHHHHHHH!<strong>

**Heatran: ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

***Random door opens***

**Pizza man: Did someone order 12 boxes of pepperoni pizza?**

***Heatran's stomach begins to glow***

**Max: RASENGAN!**

***Blows out of Heatran's stomach***

**Max: Yeah, that was me; thanks *Takes pizza and gives $5000 to the pizza man* keep the change. *door closes,* **

**Derek: *stares at him* **

**Max: What?**

**Derek: You could have done that the whole time!**

**Max: Arceus, no! I had to sign a contract to gain partial rights.**

**Derek: Can I have one?**

**Max: Sure! Oh, by the way, R&R on what you want to happen.**

**Derek: Yep. Either both me and Leaf tag team and win, revealing one more of Max's Pokemon...**

**Max: Or they go alone, lose, and you get to see me catch and train the Pokemon as a new one.**

**Derek: Yeah, anyways I'll prepare the bunker; see ya.**

***Derek leaves***

**Max: Lastly, if you go with option two, me and Derek's Pokemon will work together as matchmakers for him. Oh, and once again, please press the shiny review button; flames will be absorbed by Cano's Flashfire ability.**


End file.
